Abrázame una noche más
by SangoWong
Summary: Al parecer la relacion sangoInuyasha no podria empeorar mas. Miroku se entera de la relación y Sesshomaru comprendio en la ruina que muy pronto su familia seria victima. CApitulo 10! XDD no se olviden de comentar
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!... Sí, soy yo... sí esa... ¬¬ Sí... ¡Bueno ya párenle!... Mejor digo el argumento ¬¬

Bien¿me ponen atención?... silencio Bien, ahora sí... Esta historia esta situada en este tiempo contemporáneo, donde todos tienen un buen status social, o al menos casi todos... Pero déjenme aclararle que esta historia esta un poco más centrada en mi personaje favorito de anime, y ya todos saben de quién se trata, Sango... siempre trato de no ponerla como personaje principal pero no me sale, la admiro mucho ¡A la historia!

Ps: Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia...

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Un pequeño rayo de sol se infiltraba por aquellas cortinas cerradas. Todo en aquella habitación, y en esa casa, se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas al borde de una cama, una de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente, y es que desde hace ya 3 meses...

- Sango, por favor... Tranquilízate. No puedes seguir así - decía la chica de cabellos azabache, a la joven castaña quien tenía abrasada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Kagome? - sollozaba fuertemente la chica - ¿Cómo calmarme si ahora más que nunca estoy tan sola!

- Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte... Piensa que a tu padre y a Kohaku no les hubiera gustado... - la chica lloró amargamente, mientras apretaba la blusa de su amiga.

- ¿Porqué tuvieron que irse, Kagome¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme sola?

- Sango... ¿Cómo responder a tal interrogante? No sé cual es la respuesta... Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que tú no estas sola... Me tienes a mí y también tienes a Inuyasha que te ve como a una hermana menor...

- ¿Hermana? - se separa del abrazo y esboza una fingida sonrisa - No, no lo creo...

- Claro que sí... Inuyasha es una persona muy cálida, a cada rato me pregunta por ti, por tu salud, y por tu bienestar... - Sango regula su respiración y se seca las lágrimas.

- Y a ti Kagome ¿No te importa que se preocupe por mí?... Total él y yo...

- SÉ que fue lo que ambos tuvieron - la interrumpe - Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Además eran unos jóvenes inexpertos... y tú ya no sientes nada por Inuyasha ¿verdad? - silencio.

- Claro que no, Kagome... - posa su mano en el hombro de su amiga - Solo siento por Inuyasha una linda amistad, al igual que tú la sientes por mí...

- Me alegra saber eso... - se levanta y coge su cartera - Ya me tengo que ir, Inuyasha me debe estar esperando en el departamento.

- Mándale mis saludos...

- Lo haré - y antes de salir de la alcoba la vuelve a mirar - Ah... y Sango...

- ¿Si? Dime, Kagome...

- Abre las cortinas, deja que entre algo de luz a tu departamento...

- De acuerdo...

Kagome acababa de llegar a su departamento, con bolsas de supermercado que había dejado en la mesa.

- ¡Inuyasha¡Ya llegué!

- Sí pues, hasta que por fin llegaste - sale el chico de melena oscura y ojos miel de la cocina, secándose las manos - ¿En dónde andabas?

- Fui a ver a Sango y de paso a comprar estas comidas, que al parecer te gusta más que mi sazón... - dice Kagome, quién sacaba de las bolsas comida instantánea.

- ¡Uy! - exclama Inuyasha, al sacar un sobre de comida instantánea - ¡Ramen¡Que rico! - pausa larga - ¿Y cómo esta ella?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté?... Se acaban de morir sus dos únicos parientes, Inuyasha...

- Sí, pero... ¿Esta bien?

- Pues loca, al punto de llegar al suicido no... - Inuyasha entra a la cocina con el Ramen

- Hoy invite a cenar a Miroku... - le dice desde adentro; Kagome abre los ojos sorprendida y entra hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué¿Miroku¿Ya llegó de EE.UU?

- Sí... ¿sabes? Sería bueno que invitaras a comer a Sango...

- No creo que Sango este de ánimos para tus reuniones - dice sacando una olla pequeña y llenándola de agua - Además, como que tu amigo...

- Sí, sí... lo sé... - echa el Ramen al agua - pero piensa que será una oportunidad para que ella se distraiga y olvide un poco sus problemas...

- Bueno... - saca los platos - Podría ser una buena idea... pero tienes que hablar con tu amigo...

- No te preocupes - apaga la cocina y comienza a servir - hablaré con él y le diré que no haga ni una estupidez... - lleva los platos a la sala.

- Eso espero - se sienta al lado de Inuyasha en la mesa - Porque no quiero que la haga sentir incómoda... y mucho menos ahora que esta muy sensible.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Ambos - Gracias por la comida...

Sango estaba abriendo las cortinas, cuando suena el teléfono... levanta el auricular y en el otro extremo se encontraba Kagome contándole sobre la cena...

- _Anda Sango... acepta..._

- La verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos para ir a comer...

- _Sango, deja de cerrarte en tu burbuja, vas a venir porque sino me voy a sentir muy mal y muy molesta contigo... _

- Pero... - resopla - De acuerdo, voy a ir...

- _¡Estupendo! Es hoy a las 8:00_

_- _Kagome...

- _¿Si?_

- ¿No es ninguna cena para conocer chicos, verdad?

_- Jajaja... claro que no Sango. Es solo una cena... _- cuelga - ...Con el amigo de Inuyasha...

Sango se sienta en su cama y ve como su linda gata juega con un ovillo de lana...

- Kirara...

- ¿Mau? - le responde su gata. Ella resopla y se tira de espaldas a su cama.

- Ni modo, voy a tener que ir por mi amiga... ¡Argh! - mira su reloj de pulsera - Son las 6:00, tengo mucho tiempo...

- ¿Y la llamaste? - pregunta el chico, mientras veía como su novia colgaba.

- Sí... ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

- Lógico que nada, Kagome... - Kagome cae de espaldas al suelo y vuelve a levantarse.

- ¿Cómo que nada!

- Pensaba en una serie de comida chatarra y una película...

- "Olvidaba que para Inuyasha 'cenar' era crear un mini cine en casa... Cielos, creo que no fue una buena idea invitar a Sango" - piensa la joven - Como quieras mi amor, pero trata que la película sea cómica...

- ¬¬ No soy idiota...

Sango descansaba su espalda, sentada dentro de su lujoso convertible. Había bajado el techo y disfrutaba de la fresca brisa de la noche. De repente, gira su mirada hacia el lado del copiloto; una pequeña lágrima surcaba por la mejilla de ésta.

- Kohaku...

Flash Back

_- Jajaja... Que hermoso auto, hermana - decía el niño de unos doce años, sentado al lado de su hermana - Éste asiento es muy cómodo... Tuviste suerte que mi padre te lo haya comprado. - Un hombre se para al costado de Sango..._

_- No es suerte, Kohaku... - habla el señor - Es un regalo que tu hermana lo tiene bien merecido por graduarse con excelentes notas._

_- Sí, tienes razón padre - contesta el chico - Mi hermana se convertirá en una gran estomatóloga... _

_- Gracias Kohaku - responde la castaña - En verdad espero serlo._

_- Claro que lo lograras hermana... Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú._

_- Ojalá y sigas los buenos ejemplos de tu hermana, Kohaku..._

_- Ni tonto que fuera¡Claro que lo haré!_

_El hombre posa su mano en el hombro de su hija - Aunque cometiste errores, como todos, fuiste capaz de sobreponerte y enfrentarlos... Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, Sango... Si tu madre viviera, estoy seguro que diría lo mismo... - le entrega las llaves - Este es mi regalo por tu graduación, en verdad espero que todo te vaya bien en esta nueva vida que tendrás... _

_- Muchas gracias padre, todo me ha de ir bien si ambos están a mi lado, para siempre..._

Fin del Flash Back

- Una semana después perecieron - toma el volante - Creo que esta es la primera vez que voy a conducir sin la supervisión de mi padre...

¡TIMBRE!

¡Miroku! - exclama el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar, al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

- ¡Inuyasha!... - el joven de ojos azules abraza a su amigo, dándole fuerte golpes en la espalda - A pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo estas? - En ese momento Kagome sale de la cocina.

- Hola Miroku...

- Kagome Higurashi... cuanto tiempo sin verla, cada día más hermosa...

- Por favor Miroku, no le mientas que después se la cree... Jajaja... - Kagome coge una escoba.

- ¬¬ Quieres probar mis Osuwaris otra vez ¿no?

- ¡Glup! - Inuyasha pasa saliva - Para nada mi amor...

- Veo que su relación sigue de maravillas - comenta el ojiazul, mientras saca de su casaca verde dos películas - Mira lo que traje, "muerte a palos" y "la lucha por un hermano"¿Cuál quieren ver?

- Ergh... Yo creo que ninguna...

- ¿Eh¿Y porqué? - los tres pasan a la sala.

- Veraz - comienza Inuyasha - Hoy va a venir una amiga mía y de Kagome...

- ¿La conozco?

- Es Sango, creo que alguna vez te la mencione... - El ojiazul hace memoria.

- ¡Oh!... Sí, es verdad... ¿No es la joven que...¡Ups! - calla repentinamente - Esto...

- SÉ la historia completa, no te omitas conmigo... - responde un tanto enfadada la chica.

- Sí es ella... - dice Inuyasha resoplando.

- Me sorprende que aquella joven sea su amiga Srta. Kagome...

- Esa es otra larga historia... Pero el caso es que no podemos ver esas películas, porque lamentablemente su única familia, su padre y hermano, acaban de perecer en un accidente de avión, ambos se dirigían a un congreso de médicos en Italia, cuando su avión se estrello...

- Cielos... Que tragedia...

- No comentes nada de esto y trátala bien - le dice Inuyasha.

- Ay Inuyasha, me hablas como si yo tratara mal a todos.

- Cuando yo me refiero a: Trátala bien ; Me refiero a que tienes que dejar de lado tus mañosadas.

- Esta bien, confía en mí... - responde el ojiazul, sobando la 'colita' de Kagome.

- ¡DEJA DE TOCAR A MI MUJER, MIROKU!

- ' Jeje... Cálmate Inuyasha...

- ¬¬ Nunca cambiaras Miroku.

Sango acababa de estacionar el auto en el parqueo del conjunto departamental. Bajó y subió al cuarto piso, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no pisaba ese lugar; Demasiado tiempo.

¡TIMBRE!

- Ya llegó - dijo Kagome, mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

- Y recuerda lo que te dije, Miroku... - advierte Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes... - En ese instante se acerca Kagome con una joven.

- Miroku, quiero presentarte a Sango Takeuchi, tiene 20 años de edad y acaba de recibirse como Estomatóloga en la Universidad de Tokio.

- Mucho gusto... - se inclina la joven al chico de ojos azules que recién se levantaba.

- Guau... que diga, Igualmente Srta. Takeuchi... - Inuyasha resopla y se levanta igualmente, presentado a su amigo.

- Él es mi mejor amigo y rival, Sango - habla Inuyasha - Miroku Houshi, tiene 22 años de edad y es Jefe de unas de las más grandes compañías de todo Japón...

- Pero claro, Sango... TODO es herencia... Jajaja - se burla Kagome.

- ¬¬

- Jajaja... Bueno, eso es verdad... - apoya Inuyasha - Miroku todo lo que tiene fue hecho por su padre...

- Vamos Kagome, Inuyasha... No tienen porque burlarse, yo también casi todo lo que poseo es por mi padre - habla la castaña.

- Muchas gracias por apoyarme Srta. Takeuchi...

- Pero Sango, es diferente... tú no eres dueña de las más grandes empresas de todo Japón...

- Jaja... Claro que no, Kagome - sonríe nerviosa Sango.

- Bueno, olvidémonos de eso - propone Inuyasha, sacando de su casaca roja dos videos - "Scary movie nueva generación" o "Cuando una mujer domina el mundo"

- ¿Eh?... ¿no se suponía que íbamos a cenar?...

- Lo que pasa, Sango... Es que el concepto de Inuyasha para ver un vídeo es 'invitar a cenar'.

- Ah, era eso - dice ella, luego baja un poco la mirada - "Es increíble que no supiera eso... Es verdad, yo nunca termine de conocer por completo a Inuyasha" - piensa la chica.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hulas! Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado muxo. También espero que esten comprendiendo el fics. XDDD y espero que les este gustando también. ¡Al fics!

**Capítulo II**

Después de todo, no había sido una mala idea ir al departamento de Kagome e Inuyasha. La había pasado muy bien, incluso con aquel joven de colita, que a pesar de haberle estado mirando un poco más de la cuenta, y no precisamente su rostro, se comporto como un caballero...

- Bueno, tengo que retirarme... - se levanta del mueble la chica.

- Pero... - Kagome mira el reloj de pared - Es apenas las 11:00

- Mañana tengo que ir al cementerio muy temprano...

- Si es así entiendo... Espérame un rato, voy a ponerme mi chaqueta y te acompaño al parqueo...

Kagome entra a su habitación, mientras que Sango se dirige a la entrada de la casa y mira melancólica como Inuyasha conversa amenamente con su amigo ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí!.. Miroku Houshi.

Inuyasha voltea ver a Sango, cuando siente como ella lo miraba por detrás. Él la mira y le sonríe.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sango?

- ¡Nada! - se ruboriza en el acto.

- Que te vaya bien, ya hablaremos otro día con mas calma... - ella asiente.

- Como digas... - Miroku se levanta del mueble, en donde estaba sentado con Inuyasha, y se acerca a la joven.

- Fue un honor haberla conocido Srta. Takeuchi - hace una reverencia y le besa su mano.

- Sí, gracias... Como diga... - responde sin menor importancia.

Miroku estaba sumamente sorprendido, Sango era la única chica que no se había dejado impresionar por su enorme galantería, a lo mejor era por su estado de ánimo... Total, se acaban de morir sus dos únicos parientes...

- Ya vengo, Inuyasha... - dice Kagome, saliendo de su alcoba con una chaqueta lila - Voy a acompañar a Sango al estacionamiento...

- Esta bien, procura no demorarte tanto...

Ambas mujeres se retiran, Miroku mira fijamente a Inuyasha y luego se sienta a su costado...

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Te gusto o qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo te hablas con Sango?

- Idiota, yo siempre me he hablado con Sango...

- A lo que me refiero es que, después de lo que tú y ella pasaron, tú la trates de una manera muy amigable... Tanto tú como Kagome. - pausa - Inuyasha, tú solo me contaste que ambos fueron enamorados, más creo que esa no es toda la verdad... ¿Me la quieres contar?

- Me da igual - resopla.

Flash Back

_Apenas cumplía mis 17 años, estaba organizando una fiesta con un compañero de cuarto para conocer gente nueva; La fiesta se dio a cabo en este mismo departamento... Todo estaba normal, cuando me acerque a ese grupo de chicas..._

_- Hola Yuka, Eri, Ayumi... _

_- ¡Hola! - respondieron las tres al unísono._

_- Te felicito, Inuyasha... La fiesta esta super animada... - comento Eri._

_- Gracias... _

_Luego observe a aquella joven encogida de hombros que estaba sentada detrás de ellas..._

_- A ti no te conozco... - le dije, acercándome a ella._

_- ¡Ay que tonta! - dice Yuka - Inuyasha, te presento a Sango Takeuchi, tiene 16 años y acaba de entrar a la universidad..._

_- Mucho gusto... - responde Inuyasha ruborizado._

_- Igualmente... - responde la chica con tremenda sonrisa._

_Cuando la vi, quede idiotizado... Esa cara de ángel, esa linda figura... su cabello, todo en ella era hermoso..._

_- ¿Quieres bailar? - ella asintió._

_- Claro que sí._

_Al transcurrir los meses la fui queriendo más... primero comencé como su mejor amigo y luego un día..._

_PASILLOS_

_- ¡¡Sango! - la llamó el joven de ojos ámbar. Mientras ella venía conversando amenamente con la joven de derecho que acababa de conocer. Inuyasha se acerca corriendo..._

_- Hola Inuyasha - saludo Sango._

_- San... Sango... - las mejillas de Inuyasha estaban notoriamente coloradas, y comenzaba a sudar un poco._

_- Te presento a Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de derecho, ella acaba de ser transferida a esta universidad..._

_- Mucho gusto..._

_- Igualmente - respondió la azabacha._

_- Sango, tenemos que hablar... - dice el joven, mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos._

_- Inuyasha, ahora estoy con mi..._

_- No te preocupes, Sango. Ve con él - le interrumpe la azabacha._

_- ¿Estas segura?_

_- Sí amiga, parece que este joven te tiene que decir algo sumamente importante, no le hagas esperar y ve... _

_- Gracias... - le dice el chico a la azabacha. _

_- De acuerdo... Vamos, Inuyasha... _

_Aún no sabía como decirle esto que tenía atravesado en mi garganta; No encontraba las fuerzas, así que la invite a comer y al terminar... me le declare._

_- I-Inuyasha... - dijo completamente sonrojada la chica, mientras sus oídos aún no daban créditos a lo que acababan de oír._

_- ¿Qué me respondes, Sango?... ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada? - Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en las esquinas de los ojos de la joven; Ésta dio un pequeño salto y abrazo efusivamente a su, ahora, enamorado._

_- ¡Claro que sí, Inuyasha! ¡Te amo!_

_Nuestra relación fue avanzando con paso rápido, ambos estabamos totalmente embriagados de amor, cuando cumplimos 4 meses, ella se entrego por completo a mí... Ese creo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Ella quería venirse a vivir conmigo, pero me negué, a pesar de haber dado ese gran paso, yo no me sentía lo suficientemente preparado para la convivencia..._

_- _¿Quieres decir que terminaron su relación porque no aceptaste vivir juntos? - interrumpió el relato su amigo.

- No... Fue por algo más fuerte

_Sesshomaru, mi hermano, me invito a su fiesta de despedida, había terminado sus estudios y estaba a punto de viajar a Europa, a la casa de mi padre. En esa fiesta, supongo que debí beber de más, solo recuerdo que desperté al lado de una joven a la cual nunca antes había visto... El caso es que la puerta se abrió y Sango entro a la habitación. No sé ni como llegó ahí, tampoco me atreví a preguntarle nunca. Pero una vez que ella me encontró en ese estado, salió corriendo de la habitación, yo me puse mis pantalones y trate de seguirla, se me era muy difícil porque era muy rápida, ella estaba totalmente histérica... Y... _- pausa, mientras se lleva una mano al rostro - _Ella cruzó la pista sin percatarse que un carro venía a una tremenda velocidad, la arrojo a varios metros de distancia; Cuando llegamos al hospital..._

_- ¿Cómo esta ella, doctor?... - pregunto Inuyasha desesperado, mientras tomaba al médico de su bata._

_- La hemos podido estabilizar, lamentablemente no hemos podido hacer nada para salvar al bebé._

_- ¿Eh?... ¿bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? - pregunto Inuyasha pasmado._

_- La joven tenía 2 meses de embarazo... - Inuyasha suelta la bata del médico, mientras cae sentado en el mueble, con los ojos como platos._

_- Sango... ¿Sango esperaba un hijo mío?_

_- Así es... Lo siento mucho..._

Fin del Flash Back

- Sango me contó que me lo iba a decir en nuestro aniversario - continuó Inuyasha, mirando hacia el suelo - solo faltaba dos días para eso... Cuando fui a verla a su casa, su padre me contó que ella estaba muy decidida a defender nuestro amor por nuestro hijo. Y así iba a ser, pero yo mate eso...

- ¿Estas bien, Inuyasha?

- Sí, aunque aún me duele hablar de eso... - respira hondo - Cuando ella se entero que había perdido al bebe, terminó conmigo... estaba totalmente destrozada, al parecer se había ilusionado mucho con la idea de ser madre, es por eso que hasta ahora me preocupo por su bienestar. Su amiga, que ahora es mi novia, también estuvo a su lado... Fue así que pronto los tres nos convertimos en grandes amigos, pero yo comencé a sentir algo más por Kagome, y cuando Sango nos descubrió besándonos, temí lo peor... Pero no paso nada... Ella lo tomo con calma... - pausa larga - Sango ha sufrido mucho... Cuando tenía 5 años perdió a su madre, a los 16 a su hijo, y ahora a los 20 a su padre y hermano... No quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir otra vez.

- Yo comprendo eso amigo.

- Yo sé que eres un 'Don Juan', Miroku... Solo usas a las mujeres para 'eso', sin importante sus sentimientos...

- Claro que no... ¬¬ Que mala fama me haces...

- Como sea, no quiero que lastimes a Sango...

- No soy tan cruel, aparte... Como que a tu amiga no le di mucha importancia - frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

- Gracias, Kagome - dice la castaña, mientras abordaba su auto.

- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad y sube el techo, creo que esta lloviznando...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... - sonríe - Vaya, creo que eres peor que una madre, Kagome...

- :P Jeje, lo siento... Conduce con cuidado amiga...

- Ok... Gracias por invitarme... bye, bye... - Ella arranca y se aleja.

- Será mejor que yo también suba - opina la azabacha.

DEPARTAMENTO...

Entra al departamento, arroja las llaves a un lado, se saca los zapatos y se dirige a la cocina... Saca del refrigerador una caja de leche y lo bebe por entero... Había sido un día muy difícil, lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Mira su reloj de pared, ya era un poco tarde y mañana tenía que ir a ver a su hermano... Por dentro, aún se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado; Aunque todos pensaban lo contrario, por su total frialdad, él era, en el fondo, una persona muy buena... Aunque ha hecho varias cosas perversas en su vida, no se había perdonado ser unos de los culpables, indirectamente, de la muerte de su sobrino o sobrina... Aquella fiesta que se había dado, era por su graduación y al mismo tiempo su despedida, iría a vivir a Europa con su padre y madre; ahí se enteró de todo, de cómo su fiesta fue la causante de tan fatal accidente, pero en sí no fue la fiesta... Él sí quería que ambos terminaran su relación, pero lo que él no sabía era de que ella esperaba un bebé.

Flash Back

_- Debo admitirlo Sesshomaru, esta es una gran fiesta... - comenta el joven de ojos verdes - ¿Cómo convenciste a Inuyasha que la fiesta sería en su departamento?_

_- Él no lo sabía hasta hace recién 2 horas, Koga. Le di que le diera el recado Kagome..._

_- Jajaja... Que buena Sesshomaru, y ¿en dónde andará ese sarnoso? ¿Crees que venga con ella?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - lo mira fríamente._

_- Por favor, Sesshomaru. ¿Me vas a engañar a mí? Yo sé que esa mujer de tu hermano te trae loco._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo delante de él!... A mí no me interesa esa mujer, tengo demasiadas a mi disposición, para estar mirando a la mujer de mi hermano... _

_- Pero que buen hermano... - se mofa Koga. _

_- Grr..._

_- De acuerdo, serénate; Ése no es tu estilo... además, fue tan solo un comentario. ¡Ah!... Mira... Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿Es que ése no es Inuyasha?... Que lástima, llegó solo..._

_- Lo estoy viendo Koga, no es necesario que seas mis ojos._

_- ¡Hey, perro sarnoso! - lo llama Koga, a lo cual Inuyasha se acerca._

_- Grr... ¡¿Quién es el perro sarnoso, Koga! - se enfada Inuyasha._

_- Calma primo... No veo porque te molestas, te decimos así desde que recogiste a ese perro con sarna del basurero..._

_- No hace falta que me lo digas, me sé la historia completa... ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de organizar una fiesta en mi departamento!_

_- Olvídate de eso, y dinos... ¿Dónde esta tu mujer? ¿Porqué no la has traído?_

_- ¬¬ Y a ti que te importa, Koga... ¡¿Acaso te gusta mi mujer o qué!_

_- Pues de estar buenaza no te lo voy a negar - ríe - Pero el que esta interesado acá es otro._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Olvídalo... ¿y porqué no la has traído?_

_- Por dos simples razones: Una, porque de esta fiesta se me informo hace un par de horas; Y la segunda porque, cuando fui a verla, su hermano me dijo que se había ido todo el día al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras y había llegado cansada... _

_- ¡Ah! De compras... De seguro un nuevo traje para que te luzca esta noche... - se mofa Koga._

_- Grr... - gruñe levemente Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru? - pregunta Inuyasha._

_- Nada... me pica la garganta._

_- Jajaja... Pobre Sesshomaru, lo que le pica es otra cosa._

_- ¿Me perdí de algo? _

_- Yo me entiendo, Inuyasha... Pero lo bueno es que tú vas a pasar una noche envidiable... _

_- No... Por lo que me dijo su hermano, Sango se fue con Kagome a comprar ropa de bebé, a lo mejor tiene una Baby Shower o algo así..._

_Recuerdo que le di a Inuyasha beber de más... Él no estaba acostumbrado a beber y lo metí en su alcoba con una mujer... Luego saque su celular de su chaqueta y le marque a Sango, le dije que Inuyasha se encontraba un poco indispuesto en la fiesta y que si podía venir a recogerlo... No le dije quien era y colgué... Minutos después llego y salió corriendo casi al instante... Había salido mejor de lo que había pensado... Solo vi cuando Inuyasha salió en su búsqueda... Después salí al aeropuerto..._

Fin del Flash Back


	3. Chapter 3

¡¡Konnichiwa!... Espero que esten siguiendo mi modesto fics y aún sigan acompañandome... Pero ¡Please! Dejenme al menos un Review... snif... No puedo saber mis fallas si esos datos tan importantes.

Bueno... ¿en qué estaba? Así, en el capítulo anterior nos enteramos del porque Sango e Inuyasha terminaron su noviazgo... es una pena... Pero bueno, también supimos quién fue el culpable de ello y qué era lo que esa persona sentía por nuestra Taijiya favorita, bien sin más preámbulos... ¡Al fics!

**Capítulo III**

Sango había llegado a su alcoba, y se había dejado caer de espaldas a su cama. Dio un fuerte suspiro, acompañada del nombre...

- Inuyasha... - unas cuantas lágrimas caen de sus ojos - Mi querido Inuyasha... Aún mi corazón salta cuando escucha tu nombre. Pero tú me traicionaste y cortaste el único lazo que nos uniría por siempre; Aunque sé que no fue con intensión... Si no hubiera perdido a mi bebé, ahora no estaría sola, y tal vez yo no hubiera roto contigo y aún estaríamos juntos. Pero ahora... Ahora solo me tengo a mí misma.

Al día siguiente...

- Sesshomaru... - se sorprende Inuyasha, al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y ver a su hermano.

- Hola, Inuyasha... - Él lo invita a pasar y ambos se sientan en el sofá...

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - pregunta el menor.

- Ayer en la tarde...

- Me hubieras avisado para recogerte...

- ¿En dónde crees que estoy? ¿En Kinder Garden?

- ¬¬ Tampoco es para que te molestes así - Kagome sale del cuarto y ve a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha

- ¿Sesshomaru? - pregunta Kagome

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi? - se sorprende Sesshomaru.

- Desde hace 3 años vivimos juntos - explica Inuyasha.

- Vaya, esto es serio ¿no? - sonríe levemente; Kagome e Inuyasha se extrañan.

- ¿serio? - pregunta la chica.

- Mi hermano NUNCA a metido a una mujer a vivir con él - se cruza de brazos - Y para que él te haya traído para vivir juntos, eso quiere decir que, en verdad, esta muy enamorado...

- Pues sí, eso creo... - se ruboriza la chica - Bueno, me retiro... voy al supermercado

- No tardes... - le pide Inuyasha. Y una vez que Kagome se retira del departamento... - ¿Qué haces en mi departamento, Sesshomaru?... Te conozco y sé que no me vendrías a visitar si no fuera por algo sumamente importante...

- Y lo es...

- Escucho...

- Nuestro padre me pidió venir para informarte de su decisión - Inuyasha abre más los ojos, poniendo atención - La compañía fundada por nuestro padre y mi madre, 'Tetsugaiga' va a ser ahora administrada por sus hijos.

- ¡Ja! - se estira sus brazos y se los pone detrás de la nuca - Yo no veo que tengo que hacer yo ahí, tú mismo lo has dicho: SUS HIJOS... Y tú eres el primogénito e hijo de ambos... Tu madre no era mi madre; Mi madre solo fue una secretaria que se metió con el Jefe de la compañía.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sé que narices debas hacer tú ahí adentro. La empresa es de mi madre y de mi padre... pero dado que mi padre, es tu padre también... por ley tendrás que administrar el 25 de la compañía, yo tendré el 50 de mi madre y el 25 de mi padre - Inuyasha se levanta del mueble.

- Pues puedes quedarte con mi parte, yo no la quiero...

- Lo siento, es una decisión de mi padre... no mía...

- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué más quieres! ¡Te estoy dando el 25 de mi parte de la compañía!

- Me tengo que retirar - se levanta.

- ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! - le grita Inuyasha, notoriamente enfadado. Y una vez que Sesshomaru iba a salir del apartamento...

- Ah... ¿Y que paso con Sango? - pregunta.

- ¿Sango? - levanta una ceja Inuyasha.

- Fue la última chica con la que te vi salir antes de irme a Europa. - Inuyasha mira al lado hacia el suelo.

- Pues... termine con ella, pero me la sigo viendo. Hace poco se le acaban de morir su padre y hermano; Así que esta un poco deprimida, pero ¿porqué preguntas por ella?

- Curiosidad... - y diciendo eso sale del apartamento de su hermano.

Una vez que Sesshomaru sube en su lujoso Porshe azul marino, marca su celular...

- Koga... - dice, al contestarle del otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Eh?... ¿Seshh? ¿Seshh eres tú? _

_- _¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, Koga! - se enfada el de melena plateada.

- _Tampoco es para que te pongas así - _resopla_ - ¬¬ Cielos, apenas vienes de viaje y ya me estas llamando para gritarme... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- _Dime... ¿Sango aún vive en la casa de su padre?

_- ¡Ah!... Jajaja... Veo que aún sigues interesado en esa joven._

- Tú solo limítate a responder, Koga...

- _Después de la muerte de su padre y hermano, ella se fue a vivir a un departamento..._

_- ¿Me puedes dar la dirección?_

- Claro, espera - saca de su velador una libreta de direcciones - A punta... - le dicta la dirección.

- Muy bien - responde Sesshomaru terminando de escribir la dirección en su tarjeta - Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber - cuelga - Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Esa chiquilla es mi vecina... - sonríe - Parece que el destino esta a favor de este encuentro...

Sango acaba de darse un refrescante baño, cuando oyó el sonar de su timbre. Se acerco a abrir la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa, que al abrir, se encuentra con esos penetrantes ojos color ámbar. Ojos, que le recordaba demasiado a los ojos de ese hombre al cual, aún, llamaba en sueños.

- ¿Sesshomaru?... - reacciona la chica, después de unos segundos de contemplar la mirada del chico - Que... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - pregunta sorprendida.

- Bueno, supe que era tu vecino... Así que decidí a hacerte una pequeña visita - se ruboriza y le entrega toscamente un ramo de rosas blancas.

- ...

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta él, al observar como la joven se quedo en blanco.

- ¡Ah sí!... Claro, pasa... - Lo deja pasar y lo dirige hacia su sala; Sesshomaru puede observar a la gatita de Sango bebiendo leche a un lado de la mediana mesa rectangular del comedor. Toma asiento mientras Sango se dirige a la cocina para poner en agua las flores, no era difícil perderla de vista... La cocina estaba justo detrás de él y podía observar a Sango llenando el jarrón con agua...

- ¿Deseas un té o un café? - pregunta la castaña saliendo de la cocina y dejando las flores al centro de la mesa. Sesshomaru solo asienta con la cabeza - De acuerdo, ahorita te lo traigo - dice la castaña, volviendo adentro.

Aunque estaba completamente ruborizado, aún mantenía su mirada fría. Esa mirada que podía intimidar a muchos. Pocas eran las veces en la que Sesshomaru había hablado con una joven; La mayoría de veces no más era para pasar el rato y ya... ahí acababa. Pero éste caso era distinto, ¿Qué decir?... En realidad no lo sabía... Sesshomaru era un hombre que andaba sin rodeos, era siempre muy directo con las cosas que quería decir y hacer, y entregarle esas rosas no era como él solía actuar.

Gira su cuerpo para ver detrás de sí a la joven, que se encontraba en la cocina sacando unas tazas de la repisa. Decidió levantarse, y con pasos firmes se dirigió a ella, abrazándola por detrás, justo en la cintura, dándole suaves besos en el cuello. De la impresión la chica dejó caer las tazas en el fregadero...

- ¡Sesshomaru! - grito la castaña, completamente roja y sorprendida. En realidad nunca se le paso por la cabeza que él reaccionaría así con ella, y mucho menos que estuviera besando su cuello. Trato de zafarse, pero Sesshomaru tomo sus manos y las puso encima del fregadero...

- Que... ¿Qué es lo que haces? - dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, mientras sentía las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru, haciendo presión contra las suyas.

Éste no hizo caso a las interrogantes de la chica. Estaba más concentrado en seguir besando el delicioso cuello de la joven, para darle un giro rápido y besar sus labios. Podía sentir como las manos de la chica golpeaban suavemente su tórax, tratando de que con eso la soltara, pero cuanto más hacía esto, él la sujetaba aún más fuertemente por la cintura.

- Su - Suéltame Sesshomaru, esto no... no... - Trataba de detenerlo la joven, pero se le hacía muy difícil poder hablar; Cada vez que lo hacía él llegaba para callarla invadiendo su boca, dejándola completamente 'tarada', por llamarlo de alguna manera. - No Sesshomaru... por favor suéltame... - suplicaba la chica, mientras controlaba su deseo de seguir sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos.

Él se detiene y la abraza fuertemente. - ¿Porqué no quieres?... Yo sé muy bien que ahora estas más sola que nunca, sé que estas deprimida por la muerte de tu padre y hermano, pero yo estoy acá para darte consuelo y hacerte sentir querida. - Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sango violentamente, mandándole una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡¿Estas queriéndome decir que acostándome contigo voy a poder encontrar un consuelo! - su rostro se llena de lágrimas - ¡¡¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así!... Vienes a mi casa y encima tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo...

- Y tú que no querías ¿verdad? - habla irónico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú eres una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro que con un mayor esfuerzo me hubieras alejado en el mismo momento en el cual te abrase...

- ¡No digas tonterías! - enfada la mujer, un tanto ruborizada. Ya que sabía que él había dicho la verdad - Ahora, por favor, vete... conoces la salida.

- ¿Tú me estas echando? - pregunto indignado.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Es qué estas sordo! ¡Lárgate! - Sesshomaru se aprieta los dientes con suma furia y sale del departamento.

- Es la primera vez que alguien me hecha de algún lugar... - dice Sesshomaru, mientras se recuesta sobre la puerta de la joven - Pero con esta prueba veo que no te soy del todo indiferente - sonríe - Te voy a conquistar, Sango... Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

COMPAÑÍA TETSUGAIGA

- Vaya, miren nada más - habla Koga con sarcasmo al joven de ojos azules que se acercaba - ¿Qué es lo que hace nuestra más grande competencia en la compañía Tetsugaiga?

- Jajaja... ¿Cómo estas, Koga? - saluda el ojiazul.

- Mejor que tú cuando Sesshomaru se entere que estas pisando sus dominios, Miroku Houshi...

- Ah... Ya llegó... Bueno, eso no importa. Yo vengo a buscar a Inuyasha...

- Pues buscas en el lugar equivocado, Houshi. Ese perro sarnoso nunca para en este lugar.

- Te equivocas Koga... Aunque no lo creas, Inuyasha me llamo diciéndome que lo recoja acá...

- ¿Acá?

- Sí, acá...

- Pues eso es muy raro. Inuyasha nunca se ha preocupado por esta empresa ni nada.

En ese momento se viene acercando el dueño máximo de la compañía Tetsugaiga, y al ver a Miroku, su máxima competencia, como que no se alegro mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace nuestra más grande competencia en mi compañía?

- Hola Sesshomaru, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos... Me alegra saber que aún me consideras como buen rival.

- Déjate de bromas, Houshi. ¿Qué es lo que haces acá? ¿Vienes a sacar información o algo?

- Sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Sesshomaru... Es poco ético. Solo estoy acá esperando a tu hermano.

- ¿Nani?

- Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo - interviene Koga.

- Eso es ridículo, no lo creo...

- Pues - mira por sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru - ¿El qué esta allá, bajando del ascensor, no es acaso Inuyasha? - Tanto Koga como Sesshomaru voltean.

- Es verdad, el sarnoso esta acá... - dice Koga. En ese instante Inuyasha se acerca.

- Acá estas Miroku - habla Inuyasha - Ya vámonos... tengo hambre.

- ¿Qué narices haces acá, Inuyasha? - pregunta Sesshomaru.

- Ya que no quieres mi porción de la empresa, vengo a ver como esta... ¿Porqué?

- Como me dijiste que no te interesaba nada de esta empresa...

- Pues sí, pero ya cambié de opinión...

- ¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí? - pregunta Sesshomaru, señalando a Miroku con el dedo.

- Vino a recogerme...

- ¿Te das cuenta que esta pisando territorio enemigo?... Podría sacar cualquier información valiosa y perjudicial para nosotros...

- Relájate hermanito, Miroku no es como otros... Lo conozco muy bien...

- ¿Así? - se mofa Koga - ¿Lo conoces a plenitud?

- ¬¬ Casi a plenitud...

CONTINUARA...

Jejeje... bien, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios y... mmm... Animarme :P ¡¡Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

CAFETERÍA

- ¡Argh!... Ese Koga es un pesado... - dice Inuyasha, tomando asiento a su mesa.

- Paz Inuyasha, paz - le aconseja el ojiazul.

- Me dan ganas de estrujar su cuello y sentirlo quebrarse en mis manos...

- Te entiendo, me encantaría tener un agujero negro en mi mano para absorberlo.

- Ya pues... tampoco exageres.

- Sí, sí... tienes razón, mejor olvídalo y hablemos de cosas más 'productivas'

- ¿Productivas? ¿Es que quieres hacer algún negocio?

- No exactamente... Tan solo quisiera que me hablaras un poco más de Sango.

- Miroku, te dije que...

- Sí, sí... pero mira... tu amiga en verdad me ha impresionado, y la verdad es que sí me gustaría entablar una relación seria con ella.

- Bueno...

- Vamos, Inuyasha... Tú me has dicho que ya no sientes nada por ella.

- Eso es cierto, pero... Tampoco es para que te me mandes con mi ex - novia.

- Vamos no seas egoísta y dime en donde trabaja...

- Pero...

- Te prometo que no haré nada para lastimarla...

- ¿Sesshomaru? - pregunto sorprendida la azabacha.

- Así es... Quiso seducirme para que aflojara con él...

- Cosa que imagino no hiciste...

- Bueno, debo admitir que por un leve momento sí estuve a punto de aflojar con él, pero no lo hice...

- Menos mal... - toma sus manos - Sango, te aconsejo que no te fijes en Sesshomaru, él tiene a muchas mujeres a su disposición y lo más probable es que quiera una aventura contigo...

- Sí... - suspira - "Pero cuando vi esos hermosos ojos color miel, no pude evitar ver a Inuyasha en ellos" - piensa la chica con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Sesshomaru no es como Inuyasha, no me gustaría que sufrieras por su causa...

- No te preocupes, Kagome... Eso lo sé muy bien...

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te pareció, Miroku?

- ¿Miroku?

- Sí, el amigo de Inuyasha, el que te presentamos ayer...

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- No me vas a negar que es un buen mozo...

- La verdad es que no le puse mucha atención...

- ¬¬ ¿No le pusiste atención? ¿Es que no lo vistes?

- ¡Oh!... Claro que lo vi...

- Es guapo...

- Mucho...

- ¿No te interesaría conocerlo un poco más? - le pregunta mientras Sango se levanta de su cama y camina hacia su ventana.

- Sé por donde quieres ir, Kagome... Pero sabes perfectamente que mantener una relación con un hombre para mí, por el momento, es imposible...

- ¿Y con Sesshomaru sí? - frunce el ceño la azabacha.

- ¡Fue solo un momento de debilidad que no volverá a pasar! - pausa - Eso paso porque necesitaba sentirme querida, pero ya reaccione... No lo vuelvas a mencionar...

- No te puedes quedar sola toda tu vida

- Claro que puedo ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Nadie puede estar solo por mucho tiempo, Sango...

- Si solo mi hijo hubiera nacido... - dice en voz muy baja - nuestro hijo, Inuyasha...

- ¿Dijiste algo? - Ella ladea la cabeza.

- No, no dije nada...

- ¡¡Ay!... ¡¡Por la santa cruz! - grita el de ojos índigo, tomándose le mejilla derecha.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Inuyasha un tanto preocupado.

- Mi muela... - se queja el chico, poniendo una mueca de dolor.

- Al parecer todo indica que volverás a ver a Sango más pronto que te de lo imaginas...

- ¿Sabes donde tiene su consultorio? - se emociona el joven.

- De momento en su departamento... ¿quieres que la llame?

- Si me harías ese favor.

- Diga... - habla Sango, contestando su celular.

_- Hola Sango, soy yo... Inuyasha_

_- _I - Inuyasha... - se ruboriza la castaña y Kagome alza la oreja al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

- ¿Inuyasha? - se extraña la azabacha.

- Que... ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Sango.

_- Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para revisarle y de paso curarle la muela de un amigo..._

_- _¿Hoy?

- _Si tienes tiempo, sí..._

- Cla - Claro, puedes traerlo cuando gustes... - se emociona por dentro.

_- Muy bien, voy para allá... Adiós _- cuelga.

- Adiós...

- ¿Y? - pregunta ansioso el chico de ojos índigo.

- Será mejor que paguemos la cuenta, vamos ahora mismo...

- ¡Estupendo!...

- ¿Qué es lo que quería? - interroga Kagome.

- Va a traer a su amigo... Parece que le duele su muela...

- Tiene que ser Miroku...

- No me importa si es él o no... Yo estoy aquí para curar a la gente, no me importa quién sea. - responde seria y firme.

- Esta bien, esta bien... No tienes porque molestarte...

- ¿Y como te fue con la muchacha? - pregunta Koga a su Jefe.

- Es mi vecinita... - responde Sesshomaru con tremenda sonrisa.

- ¡¡Woooh!... Vaya, que suerte tienes... ¿O es que ya sabías que vivía ahí?

- ¬¬ No seas estúpido, Koga... sino no, no te hubiera llamado...

- Tampoco es para que me insultes, Sessh - sonríe - ¡Ja!... Sí que vas a tener tiempo para acosarla

- Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo acosando chiquillas... Lo que yo quiero lo tengo, no estoy para rodeos tontos.

- Vamos Sesshomaru, yo sé como eres... Pero Sango es diferente, ella fue la mujer de tu hermano... no lo olvides.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?... Tú mismo lo has dicho FUE...

- Claro, claro. Pero recuerda esto... Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Además, ellos no terminaron por falta de amor.

- Inuyasha esta viviendo con una chiquilla...

- ¿Viviendo? ¿Inuyasha?... Ja, no lo puedo creer...

- Kagome Higurashi, me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera ella, que yo sepa era la mejor amiga de Sango...

- Y es la mejor amiga de Sango... - Koga se queda un tanto pensativo - Sesshomaru, ¿Estas seguro que hablamos de la misma Kagome Higurashi?

- Claro que sí... - sonríe al ver la cara dudosa de su primo. Pero decide cambiar el tema bruscamente...

- ¿Cómo van las ventas?

- Pues, nuestros chocolates ya no se venden tanto como en relación al año pasado...

- ¿Cambio nuestra fórmula?

- Nop... Nuestro rival 'Kazaana' ha hecho el nuevo chocolate dos sabores en uno...

- Ese desgraciado...

- No te atormentes, Sesshomaru... Por una pequeña baja en nuestras ventas no vamos a quedar en la miseria...

- No me gusta perder en los negocios, eso es todo...

¡¡TIMBRE!

- Deben de ser ellos - dice la azabacha emocionada, mientras corre para abrir la puerta.

- Hora de trabajar - dice en resoplo, una castaña vestida con un guardapolvo blanco.

Cuando Kagome apenas abre la puerta, se encuentra con ambos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía la mano en la mejilla causa del gran dolor que su muela le provocaba.

- Hola Kagome - saluda el de ojos miel a la azabacha con un suave beso en los labios.

- Hola mi amor... - luego desvía su mirada al joven de pequeña cola - Ya sabía que se trataba de ti.

- Le diste un buen beso a Inuyasha, Kagome ¿Qué tal si me das un beso a mí? - dice asiendo una trompita con su boca.

- ¬¬ Grr... Miroku - gruñe Inuyasha.

Los tres se dirigen hacia un amplio cuarto, convertido momentáneamente en un consultorio.

- Buenas tardes... - saluda la castaña, mientras sacaba algunos instrumentos de su cajón.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Takeuchi - saluda Miroku - Déjeme decirle que con ese traje, se ve verdaderamente muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias... ¿Le gustaría recostarse por favor?

- Será todo un placer...

Kagome sonríe para sí, y le da un pequeño codito a Inuyasha - Bueno, Inuyasha... ¿Qué te parece si mientras Sango atiende a Miroku, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta? - le guiña el ojo.

- ¿Tienes algo en tu ojo, Kagome? - pregunta el chico con inocencia y ésta le da un punta pie.- ¡Ay! Bueno, ya entendí ¬¬

- Estupendo mi amor - Ambos se retiran de la sala y del departamento, dejando a Sango atendiendo a su paciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... no tengo mucho que decir, sino que acá vengo con la continuación. En este espisodio van a ver que Sesshomaru y... no, mejor lean.

Sango había llegado a su alcoba, y se había dejado caer de espaldas a su cama. Dio un fuerte suspiro, acompañada del nombre...

- Inuyasha... - unas cuantas lágrimas caen de sus ojos - Mi querido Inuyasha... Aún mi corazón salta cuando escucha tu nombre. Pero tú me traicionaste y cortaste el único lazo que nos uniría por siempre; Aunque sé que no fue con intensión... Si no hubiera perdido a mi bebé, ahora no estaría sola, y tal vez yo no hubiera roto contigo y aún estaríamos juntos. Pero ahora... Ahora solo me tengo a mí misma.

Al día siguiente...

- Sesshomaru... - se sorprende Inuyasha, al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y ver a su hermano.

- Hola, Inuyasha... - Él lo invita a pasar y ambos se sientan en el sofá...

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - pregunta el menor.

- Ayer en la tarde...

- Me hubieras avisado para recogerte...

- ¿En dónde crees que estoy? ¿En Kinder Garden? 

- ¬¬ Tampoco es para que te molestes así - Kagome sale del cuarto y ve a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha

- ¿Sesshomaru? - pregunta Kagome

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi? - se sorprende Sesshomaru.

- Desde hace 3 años vivimos juntos - explica Inuyasha.

- Vaya, esto es serio ¿no? - sonríe levemente; Kagome e Inuyasha se extrañan.

- ¿serio? - pregunta la chica.

- Mi hermano NUNCA a metido a una mujer a vivir con él - se cruza de brazos - Y para que él te haya traído para vivir juntos, eso quiere decir que, en verdad, esta muy enamorado...

- Pues sí, eso creo... - se ruboriza la chica - Bueno, me retiro... voy al supermercado

- No tardes... - le pide Inuyasha. Y una vez que Kagome se retira del departamento... - ¿Qué haces en mi departamento, Sesshomaru?... Te conozco y sé que no me vendrías a visitar si no fuera por algo sumamente importante...

- Y lo es...

- Escucho...

- Nuestro padre me pidió venir para informarte de su decisión - Inuyasha abre más los ojos, poniendo atención - La compañía fundada por nuestro padre y mi madre, 'Tetsugaiga' va a ser ahora administrada por sus hijos.

- ¡Ja! - se estira sus brazos y se los pone detrás de la nuca - Yo no veo que tengo que hacer yo ahí, tú mismo lo has dicho: SUS HIJOS... Y tú eres el primogénito e hijo de ambos... Tu madre no era mi madre; Mi madre solo fue una secretaria que se metió con el Jefe de la compañía.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sé que narices debas hacer tú ahí adentro. La empresa es de mi madre y de mi padre... pero dado que mi padre, es tu padre también... por ley tendrás que administrar el 25 de la compañía, yo tendré el 50 de mi madre y el 25 de mi padre - Inuyasha se levanta del mueble.

- Pues puedes quedarte con mi parte, yo no la quiero...

- Lo siento, es una decisión de mi padre... no mía...

- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué más quieres! ¡Te estoy dando el 25 de mi parte de la compañía!

- Me tengo que retirar - se levanta.

- ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! - le grita Inuyasha, notoriamente enfadado. Y una vez que Sesshomaru iba a salir del apartamento...

- Ah... ¿Y que paso con Sango? - pregunta.

- ¿Sango? - levanta una ceja Inuyasha.

- Fue la última chica con la que te vi salir antes de irme a Europa. - Inuyasha mira al lado hacia el suelo.

- Pues... termine con ella, pero me la sigo viendo. Hace poco se le acaban de morir su padre y hermano; Así que esta un poco deprimida, pero ¿porqué preguntas por ella?

- Curiosidad... - y diciendo eso sale del apartamento de su hermano.

Una vez que Sesshomaru sube en su lujoso Porshe azul marino, marca su celular...

- Koga... - dice, al contestarle del otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Eh?... ¿Seshh? ¿Seshh eres tú?_

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, Koga! - se enfada el de melena plateada.

- _Tampoco es para que te pongas así - _resopla_ - _¬¬ _Cielos, apenas vienes de viaje y ya me estas llamando para gritarme... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

- Dime... ¿Sango aún vive en la casa de su padre?

_- ¡Ah!... Jajaja... Veo que aún sigues interesado en esa joven._

- Tú solo limítate a responder, Koga...

- _Después de la muerte de su padre y hermano, ella se fue a vivir a un departamento..._

- ¿Me puedes dar la dirección?

- Claro, espera - saca de su velador una libreta de direcciones - A punta... - le dicta la dirección.

- Muy bien - responde Sesshomaru terminando de escribir la dirección en su tarjeta - Muy bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber - cuelga - Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Esa chiquilla es mi vecina... - sonríe - Parece que el destino esta a favor de este encuentro...

Sango acaba de darse un refrescante baño, cuando oyó el sonar de su timbre. Se acerco a abrir la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa, que al abrir, se encuentra con esos penetrantes ojos color ámbar. Ojos, que le recordaba demasiado a los ojos de ese hombre al cual, aún, llamaba en sueños.  
- ¿Sesshomaru?... - reacciona la chica, después de unos segundos de contemplar la mirada del chico - Que... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - pregunta sorprendida.

- Bueno, supe que era tu vecino... Así que decidí a hacerte una pequeña visita - se ruboriza y le entrega toscamente un ramo de rosas blancas.

- ...

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta él, al observar como la joven se quedo en blanco.

- ¡Ah sí!... Claro, pasa... - Lo deja pasar y lo dirige hacia su sala; Sesshomaru puede observar a la gatita de Sango bebiendo leche a un lado de la mediana mesa rectangular del comedor. Toma asiento mientras Sango se dirige a la cocina para poner en agua las flores, no era difícil perderla de vista... La cocina estaba justo detrás de él y podía observar a Sango llenando el jarrón con agua...

- ¿Deseas un té o un café? - pregunta la castaña saliendo de la cocina y dejando las flores al centro de la mesa. Sesshomaru solo asienta con la cabeza - De acuerdo, ahorita te lo traigo - dice la castaña, volviendo adentro.

Aunque estaba completamente ruborizado, aún mantenía su mirada fría. Esa mirada que podía intimidar a muchos. Pocas eran las veces en la que Sesshomaru había hablado con una joven; La mayoría de veces no más era para pasar el rato y ya... ahí acababa. Pero éste caso era distinto, ¿Qué decir?... En realidad no lo sabía... Sesshomaru era un hombre que andaba sin rodeos, era siempre muy directo con las cosas que quería decir y hacer, y entregarle esas rosas no era como él solía actuar.

Gira su cuerpo para ver detrás de sí a la joven, que se encontraba en la cocina sacando unas tazas de la repisa. Decidió levantarse, y con pasos firmes se dirigió a ella, abrazándola por detrás, justo en la cintura, dándole suaves besos en el cuello. De la impresión la chica dejó caer las tazas en el fregadero...

- ¡Sesshomaru! - grito la castaña, completamente roja y sorprendida. En realidad nunca se le paso por la cabeza que él reaccionaría así con ella, y mucho menos que estuviera besando su cuello. Trato de zafarse, pero Sesshomaru tomo sus manos y las puso encima del fregadero...

- Que... ¿Qué es lo que haces? - dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, mientras sentía las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru, haciendo presión contra las suyas.

Éste no hizo caso a las interrogantes de la chica. Estaba más concentrado en seguir besando el delicioso cuello de la joven, para darle un giro rápido y besar sus labios. Podía sentir como las manos de la chica golpeaban suavemente su tórax, tratando de que con eso la soltara, pero cuanto más hacía esto, él la sujetaba aún más fuertemente por la cintura.

- Su - Suéltame Sesshomaru, esto no... no... - Trataba de detenerlo la joven, pero se le hacía muy difícil poder hablar; Cada vez que lo hacía él llegaba para callarla invadiendo su boca, dejándola completamente 'tarada', por llamarlo de alguna manera. - No Sesshomaru... por favor suéltame... - suplicaba la chica, mientras controlaba su deseo de seguir sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos.

Él se detiene y la abraza fuertemente. - ¿Porqué no quieres?... Yo sé muy bien que ahora estas más sola que nunca, sé que estas deprimida por la muerte de tu padre y hermano, pero yo estoy acá para darte consuelo y hacerte sentir querida. - Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sango violentamente, mandándole una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡¿Estas queriéndome decir que acostándome contigo voy a poder encontrar un consuelo! - su rostro se llena de lágrimas - ¡¡¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así!... Vienes a mi casa y encima tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo...

- Y tú que no querías ¿verdad? - habla irónico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú eres una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro que con un mayor esfuerzo me hubieras alejado en el mismo momento en el cual te abrase...

- ¡No digas tonterías! - se enfada la mujer, un tanto ruborizada; Ya que sabía que él había dicho la verdad - Ahora, por favor, vete... conoces la salida.

- ¿Tú me estas echando? - pregunto indignado.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Es qué estas sordo! ¡Lárgate! - Sesshomaru aprieta los dientes con suma furia y sale del departamento.

- Es la primera vez que alguien me hecha de algún lugar... - dice Sesshomaru, mientras se recuesta sobre la puerta de la joven - Pero con esta prueba veo que no te soy del todo indiferente - sonríe - Te voy a conquistar, Sango... Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

COMPAÑÍA TETSUGAIGA

- Vaya, miren nada más - habla Koga con sarcasmo, al joven de ojos azules que se acercaba - ¿Qué es lo que hace nuestra más grande competencia en la compañía Tetsugaiga?

- Jajaja... ¿Cómo estas, Koga? - saluda el ojiazul.

- Mejor que tú cuando Sesshomaru se entere que estas pisando sus dominios, Miroku Houshi...

- Ah... Ya llegó... Bueno, eso no importa. Yo vengo a buscar a Inuyasha...

- Pues buscas en el lugar equivocado, Houshi. Ese perro sarnoso nunca para en este lugar.

- Te equivocas Koga... Aunque no lo creas, Inuyasha me llamo diciéndome que lo recoja acá...

- ¿Acá?

- Sí, acá...

- Pues eso es muy raro. Inuyasha nunca se ha preocupado por esta empresa ni nada.

En ese momento se viene acercando el dueño máximo de la compañía Tetsugaiga, y al ver a Miroku, su máxima competencia, como que no se alegro mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace nuestra más grande competencia en mi compañía? 

- Hola Sesshomaru, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos... Me alegra saber que aún me consideras como buen rival.

- Déjate de bromas, Houshi. ¿Qué es lo que haces acá? ¿Vienes a sacar información o algo?

- Sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Sesshomaru... Es poco ético. Solo estoy acá esperando a tu hermano.

- ¿Nani?

- Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo - interviene Koga.

- Eso es ridículo, no lo creo...

- Pues - mira por sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru - ¿El qué esta allá, bajando del ascensor, no es acaso Inuyasha? - Tanto Koga como Sesshomaru voltean.

- Es verdad, el sarnoso esta acá... - dice Koga. En ese instante Inuyasha se acerca.

- Acá estas Miroku - habla Inuyasha - Ya vámonos... tengo hambre.

- ¿Qué narices haces acá, Inuyasha? - pregunta Sesshomaru.

- Ya que no quieres mi porción de la empresa, vengo a ver como esta... ¿Porqué?

- Como me dijiste que no te interesaba nada de esta empresa...

- Pues sí, pero ya cambié de opinión...

- ¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí? - pregunta Sesshomaru, señalando a Miroku con el dedo.

- Vino a recogerme...

- ¿Te das cuenta que esta pisando territorio enemigo?... Podría sacar cualquier información valiosa y perjudicial para nosotros...

- Relájate hermanito, Miroku no es como otros... Lo conozco muy bien...

- ¿Así? - se mofa Koga - ¿Lo conoces a plenitud?

- ¬¬ Casi a plenitud...

CAFETERÍA

- ¡Argh!... Ese Koga es un pesado... - dice Inuyasha, tomando asiento a su mesa.

- Paz Inuyasha, paz - le aconseja el ojiazul.

- Me dan ganas de estrujar su cuello y sentirlo quebrarse en mis manos...

- Te entiendo, me encantaría tener un agujero negro en mi mano para absorberlo.

- Ya pues... tampoco exageres.

- Sí, sí... tienes razón, mejor olvídalo y hablemos de cosas más 'productivas'

- ¿Productivas? ¿Es que quieres hacer algún negocio?

- No exactamente... Tan solo quisiera que me hablaras un poco más de Sango.

- Miroku, te dije que...

- Sí, sí... pero mira... tu amiga en verdad me ha impresionado, y la verdad es que sí me gustaría entablar una relación seria con ella.

- Bueno...

- Vamos, Inuyasha... Tú me has dicho que ya no sientes nada por ella.

- Eso es cierto, pero... Tampoco es para que te me mandes con mi ex - novia.

- Vamos no seas egoísta y dime en donde trabaja...

- Pero...

- Te prometo que no haré nada para lastimarla...

- ¿Sesshomaru? - pregunto sorprendida la azabacha.

- Así es Kagome... Quiso seducirme para que aflojara con él...

- Cosa que imagino no hiciste...

- Bueno, debo admitir que por un leve momento sí estuve a punto de aflojar con él, pero no lo hice...

- Menos mal... - toma sus manos - Sango, te aconsejo que no te fijes en Sesshomaru, él tiene a muchas mujeres a su disposición y lo más probable es que quiera una aventura contigo...

- Sí... - suspira - "Pero cuando vi esos hermosos ojos color miel, no pude evitar ver a Inuyasha en ellos" - piensa la chica con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Sesshomaru no es como Inuyasha, no me gustaría que sufrieras por su causa...

- No te preocupes, Kagome... Eso lo sé muy bien...

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te pareció, Miroku?

- ¿Miroku?

- Sí, el amigo de Inuyasha, el que te presentamos ayer...

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- No me vas a negar que es un buen mozo...

- La verdad es que no le puse mucha atención...

- ¬.¬ ¿No le pusiste atención? ¿Es que no lo vistes?

- ¡Oh!... Claro que lo vi...

- Es guapo...

- Mucho...

- ¿No te interesaría conocerlo un poco más? - le pregunta mientras Sango se levanta de su cama y camina hacia su ventana.

- Sé por donde quieres ir Kagome... Pero sabes perfectamente que mantener una relación con un hombre para mí, por el momento, es imposible...

- ¿Y con Sesshomaru sí? - frunce el ceño la azabacha.

- ¡Fue solo un momento de debilidad que no volverá a pasar! - pausa - Eso paso porque necesitaba sentirme querida, pero ya reaccione... No lo vuelvas a mencionar...

- No te puedes quedar sola toda tu vida

- Claro que puedo ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Nadie puede estar solo por mucho tiempo, Sango...

- Si solo mi hijo hubiera nacido... - dice en voz muy baja - nuestro hijo, Inuyasha...

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto Kagome, Sango ladea la cabeza.

- No, no dije nada...


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡¡Ay!!... ¡¡Por la santa cruz!! - grita el de ojos índigo, tomándose le mejilla derecha.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Miroku? - pregunta Inuyasha un tanto preocupado.

- Mi muela... - se queja el chico, poniendo una mueca de dolor.

- Al parecer todo indica que volverás a ver a Sango más pronto que te de lo imaginas...

- ¿Sabes donde tiene su consultorio? - se emociona el joven.

- De momento en su departamento... ¿quieres que la llame?

- Si me harías ese favor.

- Diga... - habla Sango, contestando su celular.

_- Hola Sango, soy yo... Inuyasha_

- I - Inuyasha... - se ruboriza la castaña y Kagome alza la oreja al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

- ¿Inuyasha? - se extraña la azabacha.

- Que... ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Sango.

_- Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para revisarle y de paso curarle la muela de un amigo..._

- ¿Hoy?

- _Si tienes tiempo, sí..._

- Cla - Claro, puedes traerlo cuando gustes... - se emociona por dentro.

_- Muy bien, voy para allá... Adiós _- cuelga.

- Adiós...

- ¿Y? - pregunta ansioso el chico de ojos índigo.

- Será mejor que paguemos la cuenta, vamos ahora mismo...

- ¡Estupendo!... 

- ¿Qué es lo que quería? - interroga Kagome.

- Va a traer a su amigo... Parece que le duele su muela...

- Tiene que ser Miroku...

- No me importa si es él o no... Yo estoy aquí para curar a la gente, no me importa quién sea. - responde seria y firme.

- Esta bien, esta bien... No tienes **porque molestarte...**

- ¿Y como te fue con la muchacha? - pregunta Koga a su Jefe.

- Es mi vecinita... - responde Sesshomaru con tremenda sonrisa.

- ¡¡Woooh!!... Vaya, que suerte tienes... ¿O es que ya sabías que vivía ahí?

- ¬¬ No seas estúpido, Koga... sino no, no te hubiera llamado...

- Tampoco es para que me insultes, Sessh - sonríe - ¡Ja!... Sí que vas a tener tiempo para acosarla

- Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo acosando chiquillas... Lo que yo quiero lo tengo, no estoy para rodeos tontos.

- Vamos Sesshomaru, yo sé como eres... Pero Sango es diferente, ella fue la mujer de tu hermano... no lo olvides.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?... Tú mismo lo has dicho FUE...

- Claro, claro. Pero recuerda esto... Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Además, ellos no terminaron por falta de amor.

- Inuyasha esta viviendo con una chiquilla...

- ¿Viviendo? ¿Inuyasha?... Ja!, no lo puedo creer...

- Kagome Higurashi, me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera ella, que yo sepa era la mejor amiga de Sango...

- Y es la mejor amiga de Sango... - Koga se queda un tanto pensativo - Sesshomaru, ¿Estas seguro que hablamos de la misma Kagome Higurashi?

- Claro que sí... - sonríe al ver la cara dudosa de su primo. Pero decide cambiar el tema bruscamente...

- ¿Cómo van las ventas?

- Pues, nuestros chocolates ya no se venden tanto como en relación al año pasado...

- ¿Cambio nuestra fórmula?

- Nop... Nuestro rival 'Kazaana' ha hecho el nuevo chocolate dos sabores en uno...

- Ese desgraciado...

- No te atormentes, Sesshomaru... Por una pequeña baja en nuestras ventas no vamos a quedar en la miseria...

- No me gusta perder en los negocios, eso es todo...

¡¡TIMBRE!!

- Deben de ser ellos - dice la azabacha emocionada, mientras corre para abrir la puerta.

- Hora de trabajar - dice en resoplo, una castaña vestida con un guardapolvo blanco.

Cuando Kagome apenas abre la puerta, se encuentra con ambos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía la mano en la mejilla causa del gran dolor que su muela le provocaba.

- Hola Kagome - saluda el de ojos miel a la azabacha con un suave beso en los labios.

- Hola mi amor... - luego desvía su mirada al joven de pequeña cola - Ya sabía que se trataba de ti.

- Le diste un buen beso a Inuyasha, Kagome ¿Qué tal si me das un beso a mí? - dice asiendo una trompita con su boca.

- ¬¬ Grr... Miroku - gruñe Inuyasha.

Los tres se dirigen hacia un amplio cuarto, convertido momentáneamente en un consultorio.

- Buenas tardes... - saluda la castaña, mientras sacaba algunos instrumentos de su cajón.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Takeuchi - saluda Miroku - Déjeme decirle que con ese traje, se ve verdaderamente muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias... ¿Le gustaría recostarse por favor?

- Será todo un placer...

Kagome sonríe para sí, y le da un pequeño codito a Inuyasha - Bueno, Inuyasha... ¿Qué te parece si mientras Sango atiende a Miroku, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta? - le guiña el ojo.

- ¿Tienes algo en tu ojo, Kagome? - pregunta el chico con inocencia y ésta le da un punta pie.- ¡Ay! Bueno, ya entendí ¬¬

- Estupendo mi amor - Ambos se retiran de la sala y del departamento, dejando a Sango atendiendo a su **paciente.**


	7. Mistake?

Sango, Sango Takeuchi era el tipo de personas que, cuando hacían su trabajo, se portaban de lo más sociable; Ella decía que esto servía para que sus pacientes se sintieran más relajados y se olvidaran del pequeño temor que sus instrumentos daban.

- ¿Y a qué se dedica? Joven Houshi - pregunta la chica, mientras se colocaba sus guantes.

- Bueno, como bien lo dijo Inuyasha, ayer... Soy un empresario, dueño de una de las cadenas más importantes de dulces del país... 'Kazaana'

- Eso suena muy interesante... mmm... Pero eso quiere decir que usted sería el rival de Inuyasha, su familia también tiene esa clase de empresa... 'Tetsugaiga'

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que nos hicimos muy amigos antes de conocer nuestros oficios.

- Ya veo... abra la boca.

Miroku se sentía en el cielo, él no sólo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con la hermosa chica de los cabellos castaños, sino que también, de una manera indirecta, sus rostros estaban extremadamente muy juntos. Sus pensamientos son violentamente despertados, cuando Sango encuentra la muela causante de su sufrimiento y comienza a taladrarla.

- ¡¡Ay mamita linda!! - grito Miroku.

- Vaya, esta muy careada - dice Sango, quitándose su mascarilla - ¿Ha estado comiendo muchos dulces Sr. Houshi.?

- Tengo que probar mi mercancía, antes de que salga al mercado jijiji

- Supongo; Pero recuerde que después tiene que lavarse los dientes... La salud bucal es muy importante... ¿Es que se quiere quedar desmuelado?

- Jajaja... pues no, no quiero eso... Mi sonrisa es mi parte más seductora.

- Y por eso hay que cuidarla... - sonríe la castaña mientras saca un pequeño inyectable.

- ¿Y eso para qué es? - pregunta aterrado el joven ojiazul.

- Vamos a anestesiarle para que dejes de sufrir.

Kagome e Inuyasha se disponían a salir del conjunto departamental, cuando se percataron que de un auto azul, muy lujoso por cierto, salía un personaje ya muy conocido.

- Pero... ¿Pero que es lo que haces acá? - dice Inuyasha, acercándose al tipo de melena plateada.

- Yo vivo ahí - dice, señalando la parte trasera de uno de los departamentos, ésta se encontraba al frente de unas de las ventanas de Sango

- ¿Aquí? - se extraño Inuyasha.

- "¡Por Kamisama!" - pensó aterrada Kagome.

Luego de un arduo trabajo para la castaña; Ella al fin pudo terminar de curar la fastidiosa muela del joven empresario.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor... - dice el Houshi levantándose.

- Que bueno - dice la castaña, lavándose las manos - Espero que a partir de hoy mantenga una buena higiene bucal.

- Pues yo creo que no, para que así pueda visitarla continuamente - Sango se voltea para verlo.

- ¿Me esta floreando, Joven Houshi?

- ¿Yo? No, para nada... Jamás haría eso - deja escapar una risita - Y puede llamarme Miroku.

- Ya veremos... - se seca las manos - Recuerde que tiene que venir dentro de dos días para colocar la resina.

- No hay problema... - La castaña mira su reloj de pulsera.

- Como que Inuyasha y Kagome ya se demoraron...

- ¿Y qué le parece si mientras esperamos a Inuyasha y Kagome, me conversa un poco más de usted?

- ¿De mí?

- Sí

- Bueno pero ¿Qué es lo que querría saber de mí?

- No sé, eso usted dígamelo, sorpréndame...

- Yo creo que usted ya debe saber mucho de mí; Inuyasha se lo debió haber contado...

- Él me contó algo, pero no todo... - baja la mirada - Créame que lo siento por el deceso de su padre y hermano. - ella suspira.

- Los extraño mucho, pero... - sonríe - Pero la vida sigue...

- Sango, si me permite tutearla, me gustaría convertirme en su amigo...

- Como amigo sí

- ¿Es que quiere decir que como otra cosa no?

- Es que no quiero ni una relación, más allá de la amistad, con nadie... Ni hoy, ni mañana, y tal vez nunca...

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca? - Guardo silencio; se sentía algo decepcionado por aquella respuesta negativa, aunque no se dejo intimidar... Ahora conquistarla era, más que todo, un reto. - Es una pena que chica más hermosa, piense así...

- Tengo mis motivos...

- Y eso no lo dudo, pero así... ¿No se sentiría más sola?

- Puede ser... Pero míreme, ahora estoy completamente sola; no quiero arriesgarme en hacer una relación de la cual podría salir perdiendo... No creo que sería capaz de aguantar otra decepción...

- Que coincidencia Sesshomaru, Sango también vive acá ¿Te acuerdas de ella? - habla Inuyasha, sentado en unos de los muebles del departamento de su hermano.

- Claro que sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de ella; Además, ya lo sabía... Justo hoy le di una pequeña visita... - Kagome frunce el ceño furiosa al escuchar al hermano de su novio, hablar como su nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado con su amiga.

- "¡Argh!... ¿Cómo le puede decir 'pequeña visita'? " - piensa furiosa Kagome mientras finge una sonrisa por demás cínica - Sí, Sango me contó algo por el estilo...

- Que bueno, ahora Sango no estará tan sola, por lo menos te tendría a ti como vecino... Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegan a tener algo más... Deberías hacerte más amigo de ella - Kagome quedo con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba a su novio.

- "¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Ay Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan inocente?"

- Ya me tengo que ir hermanito - dice Inuyasha levantándose.

- De acuerdo - se levanta Sesshomaru - Vayan con cuidado, yo también ahora salgo... solo estoy esperando una llamada...

- Esta bien, ¿nos vamos Kagome? - la azabacha asiente y ambos salen del departamento. Una vez afuera...

- Inuyasha... ¡¡¡¿Porqué le dijiste eso?!!! - grito furiosa Kagome.

- ¿Decirle qué?

- ¡Decirle que se hiciera más amigo de Sango!

- Para que Sango tenga un amigo más, date cuenta que son vecinos...

- ¡Si no lo sabías, Inuyasha... Sesshomaru fue hoy al departamento de Sango...!

- Sí, lo sé... Nos lo acaba de decir...

- ¡Y trato de seducirla!

- ¿Nani?

- ¡Se quiso sobrepasar con ella, aprovechando que ella esta muy sensible!... Tú sabes que una persona en ese estado...

- Sí, sí... Yo lo sé... - la interrumpe - Pero no puedo creer que él en verdad...

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Es que... Bueno Kagome, tú y yo sabemos que mi hermano tiene a varias mujeres a su disposición... ¿No crees que sería raro que él estuviera perdiendo tiempo en seducir a una sola chica?... Sango es muy bonita, es verdad, pero no creo que Sesshomaru pierda su tiempo en eso, ya sabes que para él, el tiempo es muy valioso.

- Eso es lo que también a mí me sorprende... Pero es la verdad...

- Si eso es verdad, voy a tener que hablar con él...

- Pues yo creo que antes de hablar con él, hables con Sango... Decirle como es Sesshomaru, me preocupa por que me dijo que ella estaba a punto de aflojar con él, y temo que a la próxima no pueda contenerse - baja la mirada - Y si Sesshomaru solo quiere jugar con ella... pues bueno, eso la va a despedazar...

- ¿Y porqué yo?... Tú eres su amiga, habla tú con ella...

- Porque Sesshomaru es TU hermano; Además, Sango creería más tu versión... Tú lo conoces mucho más que yo...

- Esta bien, voy a hablar con ella... - habla un tanto fastidiado.

¡¡¡TIMBRE!!!

- Ya regresaron - dice la castaña mientras abre la puerta.

- ¡Hola! - saluda Inuyasha - ¿Cómo quedo tu muela, Miroku?

- Perfecta, aunque no podré comer nada por 2 horas...

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunta Kagome.

- Kagome, adelántate tú con Miroku, yo tengo que hablar con Sango a solas...

- ¿Eh?... ¿Conmigo? - se ruboriza.

- Sí Sango - habla serio Inuyasha - Tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy delicado.

- "ToT Ay Kamisama mío, de seguro le va a contar mi expediente" - piensa Miroku - Jeje... Bueno, entonces yo y Kagome nos vamos adelantando... - empuja a Kagome a la salida.

- bye... - se despide Kagome.

- Adiós Sanguito e Inuyasha... - dice Miroku, mientras cierra la puerta.

Una vez que habían quedado solos; Sango invitó a Inuyasha a sentarse, un incómodo silencio rondaba entre los dos; Era la primera vez, desde que eran novios, que se quedaban a solas...

En los exteriores...

- Ahora sí que estoy frito, Inuyasha le va a contar a Sango todos mis antecedentes, y con eso estoy seguro de que, si alguna vez tuviese alguna oportunidad con Sango, ahora será imposible...

- Inuyasha no se quedo a hablar con Sango para hablar de ti, fue para otra cosa... - dice Kagome

- ¿Otra cosa?...

- De... De que me quieres hablar, Inuyasha? - pregunto Sango ruborizada y encogida de hombros

- Sango... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando entre mi hermano Sesshomaru y tú?

- ¿Pasar? - se sorprende la castaña ante tal pregunta - No esta pasando nada...

- Kagome ya me lo contó, así que no tienes porque ocultármelo... - ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- Bueno él... - se muerde el labio inferior; Inuyasha nota su nerviosismo y resopla.

- Si él te está molestando, solo dímelo... Kagome esta muy preocupada

- No tiene porque... Dudo mucho que entre los dos pase algo, además es tu hermano...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que él sea mi hermano?

- Lo que pasa es como tú y yo, fuimos... - guarda silencio y se ruboriza más cuando él la mira con atención.

- Ah... Ya entiendo; Como tú y yo tuvimos una relación, piensas que estar con mi hermano estaría mal ¿verdad?

- ¿No es por eso que me adviertes sobre tu hermano?

- No... Yo lo digo porque sé como es él, tú también lo sabes... Pero si te gusta, solo te puedo decir que tengas cuidado...

- Tu hermano no me interesa... - se ruboriza al rojo vivo la castaña.

- ¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces porque le dijiste a Kagome que casi aflojas con Sesshomaru?...

- ¿Es que Kagome siempre te cuenta todo? - Sango siente caer la cara de vergüenza.

- Bueno - se rasca la nuca mientras un color rojo se apodera de sus mejillas - Lo que pasa es que entre nosotros dos no hay secretos...

- Entiendo - dice la castaña cabizbaja y triste - Pero si yo casi accedo a estar con Sesshomaru fue por suma debilidad y... y - cierra los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Y?... - pregunta Inuyasha al ver que ella se había callado de repente - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sango?

Sango no podía hablar, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas de sus ojos se habían rebalsado por completo... Tampoco tener a Inuyasha muy cerca de ella era de mucha ayuda...

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sango? - volvió a insistir el chico - ¿Por qué te pones así?... ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- No es nada - dice sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - No es nada... Olvídalo...

- Dímelo... ¿Por qué lloras?

- Ya te dije que no es nada...

- ¬¬ Sango...

- Si... si tanto lo quieres saber... - cierra fuertemente el puño - Si tanto lo quieres saber es, es...

- ¿Es?

- ¡¡Es porque te vi en sus ojos Inuyasha!! - Inuyasha se quedo helado... Ella simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a llorar... - Lo siento... por favor olvida lo que te dije.

- Sango tú...

- ¡Olvídalo! - se levanta del mueble - No sé porque dije eso

- Sango, yo pensé que... Pensé que tú ya no sentías nada por mí...

- Ya te dije que lo olvidaras...

- Es que no sé si pueda...

- Si ya no me quieres volver a ver lo entenderé, no debí haberlo dicho... fue un error...

- No es error expresar el sentimiento que uno siente, pero... Pero si tú aún me amabas ¿Porqué cortaste nuestra relación?

- Nunca terminamos por falta de amor, pero pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros... Tu engaño, la muerte de nuestro bebé... eran cosas muy fuertes como para estar juntos.

- Entiendo eso, pero yo nunca te engañe conscientemente... es más, ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de esa mujer... - ella levanta su rostro y lo mira empañada en lágrimas.

- ¿Es que cuando terminamos, tú aún me querías?

- Te amaba... - dice Inuyasha con un leve temblor en la voz - Te amaba tanto y me dolió que tu ya no quisieras tener nada conmigo que, que tuve que trasladar ese cariño a la única chica que estaba a mi lado en ese entonces...

- Kagome...

- Sí, Kagome... - minutos de silencio, cuando el esboza una pequeña sonrisa afligida - No puedo creerlo; Hasta hoy yo había encerrado muy bien ese sentimiento, y tú lo acabas de abrir como si nada...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - se ruboriza.

- Que acabas de encender eso que yo mantenía bien escondido... - la mira a los ojos.

- I - Inuyasha... - dijo la chica algo sorprendida y asustada, más no sabía si reír o llorar... No podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo eso, mucho menos podía creer que él, la persona a la que aún amaba, estaba acercándose de nuevo a su rostro después de mucho tiempo. Solo sintió una fuerte calentura invadir sus mejillas.

- Que me disculpe Kagome por lo que voy a hacer...

- Y que... ¿qué vas a hacer? - pregunto un tanto asustada, cuando Inuyasha acarició su mejilla suavemente, haciendo a un lado ese pequeño mechón de cabello que le impedía ver con claridad su rostro.

La contempló por varios segundos, haciendo que el corazón de Sango latiera a mil... Frotó su nariz con la de ella, asiendo que la respiración de ambos se agitara un poco. Rozo sus labios con los suyos, para luego convertirlo en un apasionado beso. La jalo más hacia él, para caer en el sillón... Inuyasha se encontraba debajo de ella, podía sentir como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía con cada beso que él le proporcionaba; Ambos no podían controlar sus acciones, no podían pensar... Estaban siendo atrapados cada vez más por los apasionados besos y caricias que se daban en todo el cuerpo. Inuyasha no podía controlar sus ansias de tocar aún más la piel de la joven y comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas...


	8. Un error? eso es todo?

- Diga... - dice Sesshomaru, contestando el teléfono.

_- Sesshomaru..._

- Padre... - se sorprende - Pero padre... tú...

_- Acabo de llegar a Tokio..._

- ¿A qué se debe su visita, padre?

_- Ven a la casa... Ahí te explicare todo..._

- Como que Inuyasha ya se tardo en llegar... - dice Kagome, viendo el reloj de pared de su sala; mientras alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento. - Ese Inuyasha, a lo mejor perdió las llaves de la casa... - se levanta y se dirige a abrir la puerta - Ko... ¡Koga! - dice la joven sorprendida.

- Tenía la mínima esperanza de que la mujer de Inuyasha fuera otra... - mira al lado - Pero me equivoque para mi mala suerte...

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Ten... - le entrega un sobre - Es para Inuyasha, son algunas cuentas que necesita saber, lo quise traer personalmente... Bueno, eso era solo un pretexto para ver si se trataba de ti...

- Gracias Koga... - dice, recibiendo el sobre.

- Si bueno, al final la bestia se quedo con mi bella... - se voltea - Será mejor que me vaya...

- Puedes pasar Koga, ¿Quieres un té o un café?

- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo - voltea su rostro para verla y sonríe - ¿Pero podría ser chocolate? Ya sabes que me gusta mucho...

- De acuerdo, chocolate...

Inuyasha se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, haciendo el menor ruido y movimiento posible... Estaba sumamente confundido ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?, ¿En verdad él estaba tan enamorado de Sango?... Se suponía que él solo iba a hablar sobre Sesshomaru para prevenirla... pero, sin embargo, había terminado en la cama con ella.

¡Estaba a punto de ocasionarle un sufrimiento aún más grande! y no tan solo a ella... sino también a la mujer que aún ama, Kagome... y a Miroku, su amigo que le había confesado que le gustaba a Sango. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a él ahora? ¿Discúlpame amigo pero me acosté con la mujer que tú amas?... no podía hacer eso. Le dio una mirada a la joven, ella dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía el más miserable del mundo. Tampoco se quería ir aún, aún necesitaba sentir la piel de la joven contra la suya, mas sin embargo, otra mujer la esperaba en casa, de seguro esperando como le fue con su amiga... ¡Ja! Si supiera en verdad como le fue...

Rápidamente se vistió y salió sigilosamente del apartamento, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla y una nota junto a la almohada.

- "¿Qué será lo que me tiene que decir mi padre?" - piensa Sesshomaru bajando hacia el estacionamiento - "¿Será algo grave?... Rayos, espero que no" - apenas salía del elevador, cuando noto que su hermano salía del apartamento de esa chica, Sango - "¿A esta hora?" - se pregunto - su hermanito traía una cara que expresaba mucha confusión. Cuando él bajó, Sesshomaru lo intercepto.

- Se - Sesshomaru - tartamudeo Inuyasha.

- ¿Recién sales del departamento de esa chiquilla?

- Sí... así es...

- Te vez algo nervioso ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡Eso no te importa! - dice Inuyasha, mirando al lado y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡Ja! Es tu problema... - ambos caminan juntos hacia los exteriores, y justo cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de subir a su auto...

- No quiero que estés molestando a Sango... - dice Inuyasha con firmeza - Si es posible aléjate de ella...

- ¿No eras tú el que hace unas horas me decía que me convirtiera en el mejor amiga de ella?

- Me he enterado de un par de cosas... Por eso no quiero que te le acerques...

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer? - azota la puerta del auto, mientras se paraba frente a su hermano.

- Yo soy el hombre al cual Sango aún ama... Te prohibo que te le acerques... - habla con algo de desprecio en la voz. Sesshomaru sonríe y vuelve a abrir la puerta de su auto.

- Que yo sepa tú estas con Kagome... ¿Es que pretendes estar con las dos?

- Grr... yo... - cierra fuertemente el puño.

- Me lo suponía... - sube a su auto - Escúchame Inuyasha... Es verdad, esa chica me interesa mucho; Así que será mejor que no me prohibas nada... Sabes perfectamente que yo no le hago caso a nadie que no sea mi padre y, tal vez, mi madre... - cierra la puerta y arranca.

- Grr... Sesshomaru... - resopla pesadamente - "Pero tiene razón... ¿Es que pretendo quedarme con las dos?... Le dije a Sango que había revivido ese sentimiento, y no es mentira... pero creo que no fue con la misma intensidad que antes" - frunce el ceño - "Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Kagome, ella me ama... y yo a ella... Sango perdóname. Así como una vez te perdí a ti por una tontería, yo no puedo perder a Kagome, no cometiendo el mismo error"

Una suave brisa entra por la ventana, haciendo que la chica que descansaba sobre la cama despertara... ya era algo de las 7:00 de la noche, pero ¿dónde estaba su ser amado? Solo encontró una nota encima de su almohada...

NOTA:

_En verdad disfrute mucho nuestro reencuentro, Sango... A pesar de que tú despertaste ese sincero amor que sentía por ti... Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Kagome, a pesar de todo yo la amo, y no puedo dejar que la historia se repita, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a Kagome, no puedo dejar que ella me deje por una infidelidad... Ella es la mujer que comparte su vida conmigo y no puedo hacerle esto a ella ni a ti tampoco, la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho en haberme acostado contigo. Será mejor que lo olvides, yo trataré de olvidarlo también... Por favor perdóname... Lastimarte era la último que quería hacer, pero... Lo único que te puedo decir es eso: Perdón..._

_Inuyasha... _

Inuyasha había llegado a su departamento, estaba sumamente cansado, y lo único que quería era darse un buen baño. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un invitado no muy bien recibido por él.

- ¡Hola mi amor! - dice Kagome, mientras veía la televisión junto a Koga.

- Kagome... - dice Inuyasha sorprendido - ¡¿Qué es lo que hace ese lobo rabioso acá?!

- ¡Hola bestia! - saluda su primo - Solo vine a traerte unas cuentas, pero no sé porque me moleste... tampoco creo que las entiendas - ríe.

- Invite a Koga a tomar un pequeño lonche y a ver una película...

- Y veo que ya todo eso termino... Así que bye, bye lobito.

- Inuyasha, por Kamisama, no seas tan mal educado...

- Déjalo Kagome - dice Koga - con una chica tan guapa como tú de novia, Inuyasha tiene que estar muy alerta... - Koga besa la mano de Kagome, luego se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Inuyasha, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego se acerca a su oído.

- Cuídala mucho, Inuyasha... Pobre que me entere que la estas haciendo sufrir.

- Grr... Koga...

Koga se retira del departamento; Cuando Kagome se iba a acercar para saludarlo con un beso, éste se aleja un poco...

- ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? - pregunta la azabacha.

- Lo que pasa es que me siento algo sucio...

- ¿Sucio?

- Sí... - sonríe - ¿Por qué no me dejas que me dé un baño rápido, para saludarte como se debe?

- Esta bien... ¿Cómo te fue con Sango?

- Me doy un baño rápido y te cuento todo...


	9. Una verdad ?

Un mayor domo conduce a Sesshomaru a un despacho muy lujoso; Dentro de una casa, también, muy lujosa... ' Si se puede llamar casa a esa mansión

- Su hijo Sesshomaru, Sr. Inutaisho... - dice el mayordomo

- Gracias, puedes retirarte... - responde el hombre y el mayordomo se retira, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Cómo esta madre? - pregunta Sesshomaru, mientras se sirve un poco de whisky.

- Muy bien, justo en este momento esta recibiendo un masaje en su alcoba...

- Eso me parece muy bien... - toma asiento, al frente del escritorio de su padre - Ella merece relajarse, después de este regreso a Japón...

- Y dime Sesshomaru ¿cómo esta tu hermano?

- Si tanto quieres saber como esta, al menos deberías darte una vuelta por su departamento para conocerlo... - bebe su whisky.

- La última vez que lo vi tenía 7 años, supongo que ya es momento de un encuentro...

- La verdad es que no sé como le pudiste dar el 25 de nuestra compañía a un sujeto que casi ni conoces...

- ¡Vamos Sesshomaru! - se acerca a él y le da una palmada en la espalda - Ya hablamos de esto... Inuyasha es mi hijo también, ¿acaso no crees que me hubiera gustado que viva conmigo?

- Es solo un bastardo... - dice con algo de desprecio - Es solo el hijo con una de tus amantes.

- Ya te dije que no te expreses así de tu hermano... - habla serio su padre.

- Es la verdad, y la verdad no tiene porque doler... Es el producto de una aventura tuya con la secretaria y... - no pudo continuar puesto que un puñete, que venía directo justo a su mejilla, lo arroja de la silla.

- Grr... Cuando digo que te calles ¡¡Te callas!!

- Grr... - se soba la mejilla.

- Toma asiento - ambos vuelven a sus respectivos lugares - Te voy a explicar el porque de mi regreso, y porque te mande a llamar...

Inuyasha había salido del baño, se había puesto un buzo blanco y toma asiento junto a Kagome, que estaba viendo una película... Éste se acuesta en el sillón y la pone encima de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Inuyasha? - se ruboriza la chica.

- Te amo, Kagome... Lo sabes ¿verdad? - ella sonríe y se recuesta en su pecho.

- Claro que sí, Inuyasha... Yo también te amo - le da un suave beso en los labios - Mm... Tu cabello huele a bebé...

- Eso es porque cierta persona compro champús para bebes...

- ' Sí, ésa creo que era yo... - ríe - ¿Cómo te fue con Sango?

- Bueno - pone su cara seria - Escucha Kagome, Sango ya esta advertida... pero si pasa lo que tú temes, pues... no más tendremos que apoyarla.

- Supongo que tienes razón... - pausa - ¿Porqué te demoraste tanto?

- Estaba con Sango... - sonríe nervioso; Kagome no entendió muy bien su respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo así por hoy.

En alguna casa...

- Disculpe la demora, no pensé que hubiera tanto tráfico... - dice el de ojos índigo, a la mujer de mayor edad que él.

- No te preocupes, Miroku...

- ¿Porqué me mando a llamar?

- Hoy en la mañana vi en la televisión que Inutaisho llegaba Tokio con "su flamante esposa" - resopla - Lo que temo es que pueda haber algún enfrentamiento entre Inuyasha y su padre, ahora que él le ha cedido el 25 de su empresa. Inuyasha no tiene muchas experiencias en estas cosas de negocios, es por eso que quiero que te mantengas a su lado, no conozco bien como será Sesshomaru y temo que le juegue una jugarreta...

- Si esa es su preocupación, tranquila. Inuyasha es inteligente, no creo que me necesite... pero estaré a su lado. Inuyasha es un fiel amigo, y estar con él es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Gracias...

- De nada, Izayoi...

Había estrujado la nota con sus puños y sentado a la orilla de la cama... Se había quedado ahí sentada, por varios minutos hasta que entro a la ducha y se baño. Al salir ella se viste y va a la cocina para hacer una pequeña comida...

- Solo me usaste para satisfacer tus necesidades fisiológicas - dice la castaña, mientras cortaba en rodajas la cebolla, grandes lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos - Felicidades, me volviste a engañar, que tonta fui - tanto su voz, como su barbilla temblaban fuertemente - como te estarás burlándote de mí ahora... y yo - se limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras sujetaba el cuchillo - Yo caí como una tarada porque aún siento esto por ti, y tú te burlaste de mí - respira hondo - Pero no más... Si antes sentía todavía algún cariño hacia ti, ahora lo único que siento es repugnancia... te odio con todas mis fuerzas, Inuyasha ¡¡Te odio!! - clava el cuchillo en la tabla de picar.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el chico de melena plateada a su padre, que al igual que él, compartía el mismo color de cabello.

- Verás Sesshomaru... Te llame para hablar de un asunto muy delicado, se trata de la empresa.

- Que... ¿Qué es lo que tiene la empresa? - tartamudea Sesshomaru, ya con algo de preocupación en la voz.

- Verás... hace tiempo, cuando tú apenas eras un niño, hubo un incendio.

- Sí, eso lo sé muy bien... ¿y? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

- Las máquinas se estropearon, los documentos se quemaron... grandes sumas de dinero, como vidas humanas se perdieron. Los gatos de sepelio, las indemnizaciones para la familia... todo eso y otros factores hicieron que nos fuéramos para abajo... estabamos en ése entonces en la miseria.

- No tenía idea pero... Eso ya fue mucho tiempo ¿no? Ahora estamos bien ¿verdad?

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo hijo, pero la deuda aún existe...

- ¿La deuda?

- En ese tiempo, pedí ayuda a un amigo. Él tenía también tenía una empresa de dulces, pero manejaba más mercado a parte de eso.

- ¿Qué empresa?

- 'Hiraikotsu' Así se llama...

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué? ¿Acaso esta que te pide su dinero? - Inutaisho ladea la cabeza negativamente.

- Él acaba de morir hace poco, en un accidente de avión.

- Bien pero ¿Cuánto es que debemos?

- Varios millones hijo - resopla - Tengo informes de que nuestras ventas han bajado mucho, es por eso que no nos podemos dar el lujo de pagar tan millonaria cuenta. Pagarla sería un suicidio...

- ¡Pero se debió juntar el dinero para pagar! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado, padre?!

- Error mío, ese hombre era mi mejor amigo y podía pagarle en partes sin perjudicar mis ventas y acciones. Pero ahora que él a muerto, a dejado como heredera universal a su hija mayor. El único familiar de él.

- ¿Solo una heredera?

- Así es... Y es por eso que estoy muy preocupado; Ella podría exigir que paguemos todo de golpe, esta en su derecho. Y si lo hace... ése sería nuestro fin.

- Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Déjamela a mí, si es mujer... puedo convencerla. Además, su padre era su mejor amigo ¿no?

- El problema - mira seriamente a Sesshomaru - El problema es que tu hermano, Inuyasha. Tuvo una relación de fracaso con esa muchacha. Temo que pueda tomar represalias gracias a eso y...

- ¡Espera! - lo interrumpe - ¡¿Me estas hablando de Sango?! ¡¿Sango Takeuchi?!

- Sí... ¿Es qué no sabías?


	10. Verdades ocultas

Sesshomaru había llegado a su departamento. Se había quedado estupefacto con aquella noticia; una por saber que podría caer en bancarrota él y su familia, y la otra... la otra por saber que Sango era una rica heredera. La verdad es que esa idea nunca se le metió por la cabeza. Se apoyo en su ventana, y vio salir a Sango de su departamento, tirando aparentemente una pequeña hoja arrugada hacia el primer piso, y volvió adentro. Sesshomaru decidió bajar para ver que era lo que había arrojado; Ahora saber todos los secretos de aquella mujer era primordial, literalmente hablando... Su vida estaba en sus manos.

Al bajar y leerla la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡No lo podría creer! ¡El bastardo de su padre (ósea Inuyasha) iba a dejarlo en la calle a él y a su familia tan solo por no contener sus ansias!

Había transcurrido una semana después de los incidentes. Sango, en ese lapso de tiempo no se había comunicado con Inuyasha y Kagome (¿Con qué cara?) y la verdad es que ya no sabía que hacer. Estaba todo el día encerrada, lamentándose de su vida. Solo se levantaba y aseaba cuando venía Miroku, por su tratamiento. Cambiaba su cara y trataba de disimular el gran dolor que sentía por dentro. Claro que para Miroku esto no era desapercibido, pero decidió no invadir la privacidad de la chica, al menos hasta que ella se sienta más segura para confiar en él.

- Inuyasha ha estado preguntando por usted - dice Miroku, mientras ella desinfectaba sus instrumentos, luego de haber terminado curar un par de dientes a su paciente.

- ¿Así? Pues ni se ha dignado en llamar.

- ¿Usted esta molesta con Inuyasha o con Kagome?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - lo mira - ¿Acaso sabes algo?

- ¿Qué es lo que tendría que saber? Lo digo por que pareces molesta...

- Con Kagome no tengo nada, pero a pasado una serie de cosas con Inuyasha que, la verdad, me da ganas de alejarme de él. - sus vista se opaca, tratando de contener lágrimas.

- Sanguito - se levanta y pone una mano en su hombro - Mira... sé que aún no nos conocemos muy bien pero... si quieres desahogarte un poco, estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

- No, no puedo - lo mira con la cara empañada - Usted es el íntimo amigo de Inuyasha ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted? - Al menos para Miroku ya no había dudas de que su descuidado amigo era el culpable de tales lágrimas.

- Es verdad que soy su mejor amigo, pero tampoco es que sea su confidente, en todo caso ese papel le corresponde a su madre... Venga Sango, puedes contármelo sin miedo. No voy a ir corriendo a contárselo ni nada, te respeto demasiado para eso.

- ¿Juras no decir nada a nadie? - dice sollozando.

- No diré nada a nadie. - contesta serio. Ella baja la mirada y trata de regular su respiración.

- Como sabrás... Hace algún tiempo yo e Inuyasha tuvimos una relación. De esa relación yo salí en estado. Mi padre dio un grito al cielo, pero en todo momento me apoyo. El día de la despedida de Sesshomaru, en donde viajaría a Europa. Yo había llegado muy cansada después de un día de compras con Kagome, había ido a comprarle un poco de ropa para mi bebé, en verdad estaba muy feliz en poder convertirme en madre. Me había quedado dormida, no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo, pero después alguien me llamo por celular, me marcaban del celular de Inuyasha, pero no era él. Ése alguien me dijo que Inuyasha se había puesto muy mal y que se encontraba en su departamento; Como loca fui a ese lugar, observando con asombro que había una fiesta. A mí no me importo, mi mente solo estaba enfocada en Inuyasha. Al abrir la puerta, me quede pasmada... En verdad yo esperaba cualquier cosa de él, menos eso - unas lágrimas rebeldes caen como si nada - Estaba acostado, acostado con esa mujer. Él me miró y yo salí corriendo de ahí... me siguió, pero yo aumente mi velocidad, cruzando la pista y... - no pudo más y abrazo fuertemente a Miroku, llorando amargamente en su hombro - Perdí mi bebé Miroku... Lo perdí.

- Sango... cálmate, por favor.

- De ahí, solo recuerdo que estaba acostada en una cama, con varios tubos a mi alrededor. A mi costado estaba Inuyasha, se veía muy mal. Solo me dijo: Sango... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. Ahora es demasiado tarde. No comprendía, no comprendí hasta que él me miro con algo de furia y algo de impotencia en la voz Hemos perdido a nuestro bebé Lloré amargamente, le dije a Inuyasha que no quería volver a verlo en toda mi vida... y nos separamos. - aprieta los puños - No había pasado ni dos meses desde la muerte de nuestro hijo, cuando él ya estaba con mi mejor amiga pero, no dije nada... creía que eso era lo mejor.

- ¿Creía? - pregunto confundido Miroku.

- Sí, creía... porque - trata de controlar el sollozo - ¡¡Por que yo nunca había dejado de amar a Inuyasha!! y cuando murieron mi padre y hermano, la sensación por tener a alguien que quiera a mi lado creció y crece... Yo se lo dije a Inuyasha y... ¡Y él solo se burló de mí! Me dijo que nunca había dejado de amarme ¡Y yo tonta se lo creí y me entregué a él!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - la separa de abrazo que aún mantenía para mirarla a los ojos.

- Solo me dejo una nota diciéndome que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Y que lo olvidemos, por el bien de Kagome. Que no quería perderla a ella, así como me perdió a mí... Dios ¡Que hombre más egoísta!

- Deja de llorar... - la vuelve a abrazar - No llores...

- ¿Por qué me hizo eso, Miroku?... ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba mientras cerraba sus ojos en el hombro del ojiazul - En verdad lo hice porque lo amaba, juro que sí - y diciendo eso se quedo dormida. Estaba muy cansada, después de llorar casi una semana entera por él, aunque ahora se sentía más desahogada.

- "Es verdad Inuyasha ¿Cómo?" - se pregunto mentalmente el chico, con la mirada llena de furia interior - "Te dije que me gustaba y me advertiste que no le hiciera daño... ¡Ja! Mira quién se lo causo. Discúlpeme Izayoi, pero creo que no podré cumplir mi palabra, por ayudar a Inuyasha"

- ¡Ay Inuyasha! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! - grito la mujer de cabellos oscuros a su menor hijo.

- No lo sé, lo siento madre pero... Fue algo que paso, no pude controlarme.

- Es que no puedes ser tan impulsivo hijo. No solo has lastimado a esa joven, sino que le has faltado el respeto a tu novia; A ella y a Miroku.

- No sé que decirte madre, sé que lo que me dices es cierto pero... ya nada se puede hacer ¿verdad?

- Sango ha sufrido mucho, con esto de su padre y hermano - resopla - De seguro estará pensando que solo la usaste para desfogar tu instinto de macho que todo lo puede poseer... ¡Y Kagome! ¡¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir a ella?!

- ¡Ella no se enterará! - grita.

- ¿Y no crees que Sango se lo dirá?

- ¡Pues lo negaré las veces que sea necesario!... no puedo darme el lujo de perder a Kagome ¡Ella lo es todo para mí!

- ¡Eso lo debiste haber pensando antes de haberte acostado con Sango!

- ¡Mamá no me estés regañando como si yo fuera aún un niño! ¡Sé que cometí un error, pero ¿quién no?!

- ¿Qué es lo que le dirás a Kagome cuando ella note que estas peleada con su amiga?

- Aunque me duela - baja la mirada - Aunque sea de poco hombre, me lavaré las manos y le diré que ella se me declaró... y que por eso no quiero verla.

- Me duele escucharte hablar así, hijo. ¡Esa no es la forma en la cual te crié!

- ¡A mí también me duele! Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder un gran amor por una... tontería.


End file.
